Blind
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahannya, Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan pengelihatannya. Sikap Naruto, sang tunangan pun berubah terhadapnya. Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah cinta mereka, akankah kandas di tengah jalan?


**Blind**

 **Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: NaruHina**

Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, obrolan Naruto pun hanya dijawab sekenanya saja. Padahal dia sengaja untuk memilih topik pembicaraan yang Hinata sukai. Hinata hanya menatap dinding ataupun apapun yang Hinata rasa dilihatnya. Ya...seperti yang kalian duga, Hinata telah kehilangan pengelihatannya.

Kejadiaannya terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika mereka berdua tengah melihat gedung tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan, mobil mereka ditabrak oleh pengendara yang tengah mabuk. Beruntung mereka tidak kehilangan nyawa mereka, Naruto menderita luka yang cukup berat namun tidak membahayakan jiwanya, tapi Hinata...

Akibat kecelakaan itu, banyak serpihan kaca kecil yang masuk ke matanya dan untuk mengeluarkannya dibutuhkan operasi yang beresiko tinggi, dokter pun tidak menjamin pengelihatannya akan kembali seperti sediakala setelah operasi. Dia sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi dan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata pun terpaksa diundur karena insiden ini. Hal itu membuat pribadinya menjadi murung dan pendiam, padahal sebelumnya dia ceria dan bersemangat.

Naruto tentu saja mengeluarkan semua usaha dan semangatnya untuk membuat Hinata kembali ceria, mulai dari menceritakan lelucon, memilih topik pembicaraan yang Hinata sukai dan membawakan makanan favoritnya, sayang itu semua belum membuahkan hasil. Entah sampai kapan Hinata seperti ini...

"Kau kenapa? Mau aku kupaskan apel lagi?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak lapar," tolak Hinata dengan nada datar.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau baru saja makan sedikit kan? Setidaknya makanlah beberapa lagi agar kau cepat sehat," bujuk Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar Naruto-kun, lagipula meski kembali sehat sekalipun...aku bukanlah yang dulu lagi."

"Hinata, kebutaanmu itu hanya sementara kan? Dokter sudah bilang kalau kau akan bisa kembali melihat setelah menjalani operasi itu."

"Tapi kemungkinannya kecil kan? Setelah menjalaninya pun tak ada jaminan kalau aku bisa melihat secara normal lagi, semua itu percuma."

"Tidak ada yang percuma di dunia ini Hinata. Asalkan masih ada harapan, walau sekecil apapun pasti bisa terjadi keajaiban. Lagipula kau masih punya keluargamu dan juga aku kan? Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tidak bisa melihat lagi," kata Naruto sambil tertawa menghibur.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau memang benar. Aku masih mempunyai kalian semua yang mendukungku, karena itu aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menjalani operasi itu walau sebesar apapun resikonya aku tidak peduli, karena aku memiliki harapan yang kalian berikan!"

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru namanya Hinata! Calon istriku!" tukasnya.

"Kata-katamu selalu menjadi penyemangat untukku. Karena itu aku bisa selalu maju dan menatap ke depan, senyumanmu selalu menyelamatkanku, terimakasih Naruto-kun. Aku yakin, walau aku tidak bisa melihatnya kali ini...Naruto-kun...pasti sedang tersenyum kan?"

"A-Ah...iya aku sedang tersenyum kok, lagipula jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan begitu dong!" ujar Naruto merendah.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku benar kan? Naruto-kun memang orang yang seperti itu? Oh iya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja, _Hime-sama_ ," goda Naruto

"Me-Mengenai pernikahan kita..., apa masih akan berlangsung?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dan panjang, mencoba merilekskan diri seperti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Mengenai hal itu...aku...maaf Hinata..." Naruto mengambil jeda yang cukup lama sebelum dia mulai bicara lagi.

"Kenapa harus dibatalkan? Aku sudah bilang kan kalau tidak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena masalah begini saja?"

" _Mou_ , Naruto-kun membuatku cemas saja! Aku pikir kau akan membatalkannya tadi!" Hinata langsung memukul tubuh kekasihnya itu bertubi-tubi.

"Hahaha, habisnya kau itu gampang sekali dikerjai sih. Ya sudah, besok aku datang lagi kesini. Jangan lupa habiskan makanan dan obatmu ya."

"Iya, iya, akan kulakukan semuanya."

"Hinata...aku juga mau bertanya sesuatu..."

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting kok, sampai jumpa besok!"

Sepertinya Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, entahlah mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

 **Blind**

Malam hari begitu dingin, angin malam yang berhembus begitu kencang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur. Hinata hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apa-apa, biasanya kalau begini dia langsung minum air untuk membuatnya rileks. Hanya saja dengan keadaannya kali ini, hal sepele itu membuatnya kesulitan. Mungkin dia akan menunggu seorang suster yang datang nanti untuk membantunya.

"Hei, kau tahu tentang pasien yang ada di kamar 402?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang suster dari balik kamarnya.

"Ah, tentu saja aku tahu. Wanita yang malang itu kan?" jawab rekannya.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang suster tadi, sudah jelas kalau yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah dirinya. Ya, dialah wanita malang di kamar 402 itu.

"Iya, malang sekali nasibnya. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang parah, padahal beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Wanita itu buta dan kini pernikahannya terancam batal!"

"Batal? Bukankah hanya diundur saja?"

"Bodoh kau! Coba kau pikir baik-baik kalau kau menjadi calon suaminya, apa kau benar-benar mau menikah dengan seorang wanita yang buta? Jangankan menjalankan tugas seorang istri, kegiatan sehari-hari pun pasti susah dijalaninya!"

"Ah iya kau benar, aku juga akan memikirkannya lagi kalau menjadi si pria. Tapi kenapa dia masih datang kemari untuk menjenguknya, bukankah itu berarti dia masih peduli dengan wanita itu?"

"Tentu saja peduli, kecelakaan itu disebabkan olehnya kan? Jadi dia pasti punya rasa bersalah pada wanita itu, dia tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Lagipula, wanita itu pasti bunuh diri kalau pria itu tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya"

"Ah aku mengerti keadaannya, tapi daripada tanggung jawab mungkin lebih baik disebut dengan beban hidup ya? Pasti pria itu akan menderita membawa beban hidup sebesar itu selama hidupnya."

"Haha, iya pasti begitu. Sayang ya, padahal dia cukup tampan. Aku mau menjadi kekasihnya menggantikan wanita itu."

"Haha, kau kejam sekali."

Tak lama kemudian kedua suara suster itu menjauh dan tak terdengar lagi, sementara Hinata hanya bisa terisak pelan mendengar pembicaraan kejam yang menyangkut dirinya itu. Tentu saja dia marah mendengar perkataan kedua suster tersebut, tapi tetap saja yang mereka berdua katakan itu adalah kenyataan. Dia memang hanya menjadi beban untuk Naruto, sudah sepantasnyalah Naruto mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik. Lagipula perlakuan baik Naruto itu hanya karena rasa bersalah, bukan murni karena cinta seperti dahulu.

Hinata berharap pagi tak pernah datang, dia tidak tahu harus menghadapi Naruto dengan bagaimana kali ini.

 **Blind**

Srek, pintu rumah sakit terbuka pelan dan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke ruangan.

"Hinata, lihat apa yang kubawa? _Zenzai_ dan _cinnamon rolls_ kesukaanmu loh!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Hee, kenapa sepi? Biasanya saat aku kemari ada Hiashi-san, Neji dan juga Hanabi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Mereka sudah pergi, aku sengaja untuk meminta mereka pergi lebih awal," tukas Hinata datar.

"Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku mau kita memakan ini bersama-sama sambil mendoakan keberhasilan operasimu. Ini ambilah," Naruto menyodorkan sebuah _cinnamon rolls_ kesukaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau," ketus Hinata.

"Kenapa, ini kesukaanmu kan?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" kali ini Hinata membentak dan melemparkan kue favoritnya itu jauh-jauh.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Hinata? Kenapa malah marah seperti itu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Salah? Tidak ada satupun yang melakukan kesalahan di sini Naruto-kun, tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Ayo bicaralah padaku, jujur saja."

"Jujur?! Satu-satunya yang harus jujur adalah dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu, untuk apa aku harus jujur?"

"Beritahu aku alasan kau yang sebenarnya berada di sini, Naruto-kun."

"Sudah jelas kan, karena aku peduli dan mencintaimu Hina-"

"Bohong! Itu semua bohong! Kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena rasa bersalahmu padaku kan? Iya kan?" potong Hinata berang.

"Hinata, apa yang..."

"Kau menganggap kecelakaan itu karena kesalahanmu, karena itu kau terus bersikap baik untuk menutupi rasa bersalahmu! Kau munafik! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, aku tidak butuh tanggungjawabmu, aku tidak butuh kebohonganmu, aku tidak butuh semua itu!"

"Hinata! Kau salah paham, aku tidak..."

"Kau pasti sama dengan yang lain, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai beban! Ya benar, aku hanyalah beban berat yang akan membuatmu menderita sepanjang hidupmu!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu Hinata, sama sekali tidak pernah. Siapa yang memberitahumu seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa sikapmu berbeda sekali setelah kita mengalami kecelakaan? Kau tidak pernah lagi memelukku dan membelai kepalaku seperti biasa, kau selalu bersikap aneh saat bertanya padaku, kau...kau seperti menyimpan rahasia yang aku tidak ketahui. Kau...kau sudah berubah Naruto-kun, kau tidak seperti dulu lagi."

"Hinata...itu tidak benar. Aku hanya..."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah menjengukku lagi, carilah wanita yang lebih baik dan pantas untukmu. Bukan wanita buta yang hanya akan menjadi beban dalam hidupmu."

"Kau sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran Hinata, lebih baik aku tidak menjengukmu dulu hari ini. Maaf sudah mengganggu," Naruto menutup pintu dengan pelan dan pergi.

Ya, Naruto pasti membencinya sekarang. Dia tidak akan lagi menjenguk seorang wanita buta pemurung yang hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain. Sebuah perpisahan yang menyakitkan, tapi inilah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Sandiwara kecil Hinata membuatnya berjalan mulus, sebuah permainan yang bagus dari Hinata.

Hinata tahu kalau ini akan terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya, dia sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi rasa sakit ini tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Karena sebenarnya dia tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya dia masih mencintai pria itu.

 **Blind**

"Pagi," sapa Naruto seperti biasa.

"Kenapa datang lagi? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak datang lagi kemarin?" jawab Hinata ketus.

"Yah, habisnya aku sedang senggang sih. Lagipula aku punya banyak makanan yang tidak bisa kuhabiskan sendiri."

"Semaumu saja!"

Naruto kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dekat ranjang seperti biasa, dia mengambil sebuah _cinnamon rolls_ dari kantung belanja yang ia bawa dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Aku sudah makan dan kenyang, aku tidak mau makan apapun lagi. Khususnya makanan yang diberikan olehmu," uajr Hinata.

"Ya baiklah, kukira ini akan membuatmu baikan. Kalau kau merasa lapar, ambil saja nanti," Naruto menaruh kembali kue itu dalam tempatnya.

"Hinata, aku dengar dari dokter kau membatalkan operasi untuk matamu, apa itu benar?"

"Kalau benar memang kenapa, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Tentu saja ada, aku..."

"Kita sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi, Naruto-kun!"

"Itu hanya pemutusan secara sepihak, aku masih menganggap kita ada tunangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Keras kepala!"

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa, setidaknya beritahu alasanmu."

"Kau mau tahu alasanku membatalkannya? Sudah jelas kan, menjalani operasi dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang kecil ditambah lagi tidak akan menjamin penglihatanku tidak akan kembali seperti semula, apa gunanya aku menjalani opersi itu!?"

"Tapi Hinata, setidaknya masih ada harapan kau untuk sembuh."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau saja yang tidak menjalaninya? Kau tidak buta kan? Kau tidak tahu rasanya dunia begitu berbeda saat kau bangun? Kau tidak tahu betapa gelapnya dunia yang kulihat sekarang! Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi beban yang harus selalu bergantung pada orang lain! Kau tidak tahu semua yang kurasakan Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu itu semua. Kalau pun aku mencoba mengatakan mengerti pasti itu terasa berbeda, karena aku tidak mengalaminya sendiri. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, kau masih punya keluargamu dan aku, orang-orang yang peduli padamu."

"Ka...kalau begitu kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa sikapmu menjadi begitu berbeda padaku? Aku ingin kau menyentuhku, memelukku dan membelaiku seperti biasa, aku hanya ingin dicintai olehmu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap baik seperti ini hanya karena rasa bersalahmu, aku tidak ingin..." Hinata mulai menangis, air matanya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau beban Hinata, tidak ada. Bagiku kau adalah matahariku, pusat duniaku, tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Aku selalu mencintaimu, bukan karena rasa bersalah yang kumiliki."

"Lalu kenapa kau seakan menjaga jarak dariku?"

"Aku takut Hinata, aku takut tangan ini melukaimu lebih jauh, aku takut mengetahui kalau kau membenciku karena kecelakaan itu. Setiap hari aku selalu ingin bertanya apakah kau membenciku, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Tangan ini yang sudah mengambil matamu, tangan ini sudah tidak pantas lagi menyentuhmu..."

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu...aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan kekasihnya dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Lalu satu lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahumu sebelum kau bisa melihat lagi...tapi...ini adalah rahasiaku yang kedua."

Naruto mendekap Hinata dengan lembut dan memeluknya seperti biasa, Hinata bisa merasakan pelukan dan belaian lembut yang ia rindukan akan tetapi...ini terasa berbeda. Ada satu bagian yang menghilang dari pelukan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Di-Dimana tangan kananmu?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Sudah hilang, mereka sudah mengambilnya setelah kecelakaan itu. Lagipula itu sudah hancur dan berantakan karena melindungimu," ujar Naruto.

"Bodoh, jangan bersikap santai seperti itu! Ini tanganmu, tangan kananmu! Ini tidak akan kembali tumbuh!"

"Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya matamu bisa melihat lagi kan? Kau berbeda denganku Hinata, kau masih punya harapan untuk melihat. Aku ingin kau kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dengan matamu yang indah, itu yang kuinginkan."

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya padaku?!" Hinata memukul tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, aku tidak ingin operasi terganggu hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini."

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh..." Hinata menangis lebih kencang dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tahu aku memang bodoh dan juga buta."

"Apa maksudmu buta? Matamu masih bisa melihat kan?" Hinata bertanya khawatir.

"Ah maksudku bukan buta secara fisik, melainkan buta karena cinta. Aku buta melihat wanita lain selain dirimu untuk menjadi pasanganku. Aku hanya mencintai dan menginginkanmu Hinata, tidak ada yang lain. Apa kau masih mencintai pria yang buta dan hilang tangan kanannya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja masih!" Hinata menjawabnya langsung dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
